halcyondaysfandomcom-20200213-history
Chisame Nagasumi
"What a lucky guy to have such a clever girl as his new sidekick in JUSTICE!" - Chisame Nagasumi Chisame Nagasumi is an Advent Human enrolled in Tokyo Nishi Kotougakkou. She is the founder of the Super Powers Club. Story Not much has been revealed of Chisame’s past as she doesn’t usually talk of her life in general except in broken up ramblings that she tends to go on. What information that has been released is that Chisame skipped two grades when she was younger and rumor has it that she was a child prodigy. That reputation exceeds her as no one can seem to figure out where the ‘genius’ aspect of her went. She comes across as extremely dense, especially in social situations. Appearance Chisame stands at a boring and average height and her weight follows the trend flawlessly. Her hips aren’t particularly voluptuous and her breasts don’t stand out in a crowd even in their humble size. Wispy strands of dark cotton candy flavored hair are kept loose and free in their short length. A grey hat sits atop her crown during school hours and usually resides in her school bag before she heads to her after school job as a waitress. That hat is one of the very few items in her bag as Chisame usually forgets her books and folders at school or at home far more often than her teachers would prefer. Hopeful, cyan eyes take in the world around her with a cheerful curiosity and frame her dimpled cheeks which hold a near constant blush of excitement. *Yes, she’s that easily amused by anything and everything. Most common outfit - Chisame wears a grey jacket and plaid skirt accompanied with a plaid red tie resting a top of white button up to school as desired by the school uniform codes. Her stockings are a deep shade of grey that muse as a faux black to match her ebony shoes. Personality Chisame is the essential embodiment of ‘adorable’. From her cute and timid looks to her overbearingly cheerful disposition, everything about her is positively…well, positive! This type of enthusiasm, constantly brewing inside her, has made her one of the more popular students with both the male and female population. Forever trying to find good in everyone, Chisame befriends almost anyone she meets whether they’re a fellow student or one of the many grumpy angels that stomp around town. She wasn’t too sure about the guys in black outfits though she was sure there’s something to remember that she couldn’t seem to… (she had her memory erased many times by shinigami she’s seen). After the incident at the Bank Tower, Chisame is now fully aware of everything about Soul Society thanks to hacking in to the Ninth Division's information directory in their specialized cell phones. She's prone to feign ignorance but she knows more than you might think! Power Initial Release :Name: Konekuto - "Connect" :Chisame is your just your average high school student who barely has the time to study, let alone learn how to wield an ancient Japanese sword of mighty power or the orb of enchanted, mysterious powerful powers! In fact, the only interesting qualities she possesses aside from being the number one champion of most the arcade games in her local area, is her ingenious abilities in comprehending operating systems and programs. A talented hacker, Chisame has an impressive knowledge of most technological, electrical goodies. Lately, she's been more "in tune" with her pirating / hacking skills than ever. Given the nature of her endowments, no impressive weapon is born of her advent human powers. Instead, a coding of thin wires sprout in various places on Chisame's body, glowing under her skin like a killer vine disease from a stereotypical horror movie. These wires set her body in tune with the electric currents that surround us all; particularly sensitive to the electrical appliances. Denki Naminori - "Electrical Surfing" :The young, pink haired nymph is able to transform her body in to raw power and possess any technological device that doesn't have a firewall that exceeds her strength. This means that possessing a toaster or television offers her no resistance and is easily infiltrated and controlled (using hard lines in phones to travel from one area to another with ease). However, crawling in to a device that is hooked up to the world wide web (or any equivalent) proves to be a far more daunting task. If the system set up proves to be too much for Chisame, she is rejected from the system and rematerialized. This can be a dangerous matter if she's snooping around inside somewhere she shouldn't be. Popping up suddenly in an enemy establishment after attempting to steal files and information -- not such a good situation to be in. Roaming around cyberspace through a computer, laptop, phone, etc is an even more troublesome matter as there are viruses, trojans, and other spy ware programs just anxious to infect and destroy anything it comes in contact with. If Chisame does run in to any of these harmful programs and she cannot defeat them, she will suffer some sickness once she exits the device she has possessed. Depending on the effects of the virus Chisame could go from minutes to hours of recuperation before she's able to handle possessing a similar form of technology without fear of infecting that device as well. If she catches a computer virus then jumps over in to another computer, she runs the risk of giving that computer the same virus she just acquired. If the device Chisame is in, is destroyed and she's unable to escape (an easier task if she's hooked up through a system that's connected to other appliances) then she sustains injuries reflecting the nature of the attack when she is rematerialized. For every time Chisame possesses a device there is a 2% cost of reiatsu she must pay. True Awakening :Riariti Ge-mu - "Reality Game" :Hopping in to computers and games has become a second nature to the blue eyed youth but... what if she could pull things out? This is what Chisame's new found power allows. Using electric particles in our world, Chisame can upload creatures, objects, and people residing in the cyber worlds she creates and uses them to do her biding in the real world. Drawing out these kinds of things is toll taking and costs Chisame 10% of her Reiatsu bring them to life. (Objects cost only 2% to draw out given their inanimate nature.) Upon summoning a monster, the Resistance and Combat stat is pooled together to be distributed to her creature. The creatures stat layout is just like that of a hollows: :: ::Reiatsu - The sum of all stats Rage - The creature's combat potential. Rage measures the skill using a claws, fangs, tentacles, or whatever the particular beast has grown (or whatever weapon type it uses). Agility - The monster's speed. Ability - This stat governs how strong a creature's ability is. A creature is allowed to pick two of the five set abilities to use in combat. : :Abilities - Can only pick two of the five below. (Strength based on the Ability stat of the monster thus the percentages.) : ::Voltage Spike - The creature gathers electrical energy and releases it in to either a violent beam or a whip of chained lightning at the cost of 2% of the monster's Ability stat. ::Explosive Surge - Condenses loose electricity and mixes it with reiatsu to create a powerful electro-spiriton explosion. The shock wave after the initial explosion expands outwards of 35 feet. This conductive mixture can be applied anywhere within a 300 ft circumference at the cost of 8% of the Agility Stat. ::Firewall - Chisame has always been one to take things quite literally. Firewall creates a fiery construct that is configured to permit, protect, deny, decrypt, and destroy anything that comes close to its flames. (Laymen's term: It's a big wall of fire. Even if you put out the fire... its still a big, strong wall.) To use Firewall the monster must detract 10% of its Ability stat. ::DDOS - A creature carrying a DDOS encryption is able to infect its opponent upon physical contact. The code floods its victim and 'denies service' to its resources, hindering specific abilities temporarily from functioning properly. Transferring such a thing takes a toll on the beast and costs the monster 15% of its Ability stat per resource cut off. The effects lasts ten turns. This means she can cut off kidou for 15% ability for ten rounds. If she cuts off your kidou and kai abilities together she'll have to spend 30% ability. - Kidou, feats, techs, and kai abilities can be hindered; however, forms are unaffected. Meaning, she can stop you from using your Shi Kai abilities but not its form. ::System Restore - It's a shame our bodies aren't able to set restart points but with this ability Chisame is able to heal herself if previously wounded or attacked during the summoning and control her monster. If needed, Chisame can pull from her monster's Reiatsu to heal her wounds but at the cost of weakening the summoned beast. Light to moderate wounds costs 2% reiatsu while heavier wounds detract 5% from the beast. Unique Feats Sutatikku Houmen - "Static Release" Chisame is like a magnet for electrical particles. She is able to draw them in to her body and discharge them at her own will. Usually this technique is used as an electrical discharge dispersing every time her body comes in to contact with her opponents. Hand to hand combat is her usual fighting style (as stated before, she's not the type to be able to learn how to wield a sword, staff, hammer, etc effectively) so this techniques comes in handy for her. As a beginner to her 'fighting style' she still has the occasional slip up but that doesn't stop her from shocking her opponent when they land a hit of their own on her small frame. If they strike her with a conductive material then the shock is strengthened severely. If she draws too much energy from her surrounding area, noticeable changes occur in the area they're in. Brown outs, black outs, and flickering of appliances can draw unwanted attention from those around them so Chisame has to be careful in her usage of this ability. To activate and draw in enough power to pull this feat off, Chisame pays 1% of her reiatsu when she initially turns this ability 'on'. The area she's in reflects heavily on the costs this act pays on her body and the effectiveness of the dispelled current. While in Tokyo, or any other bustling area, the effectiveness of the shock increases significantly versus Chisame being stuck in a forest or other rural area where its more difficult to attract the power she needs to release her charges. Raikou Hashigo - "Lightning Ladder" Chisame is able to use the electrical signals floating through the air (radio, television signals) as well as the electrical current surrounding all of us as a base to stand on. By focusing this strengthening of currents under her feet, Chisame is able to 'float' and even run on the air. Trivia She loves anything sweet (especially pastries). Autumn is her favorite time of year. She doesn’t read magazines or care about current trends… …unless it involves the newest video game or gaming system (she’s quite popular at the local arcades in the business district of town). She's quirky about her name and hardly reveals her family title. l337 hacker! Gallery Category:Advent Human Category:Super Powers Club Category:TNK